A Night at the Beach: Pyro X Moka version
by Shadow Pyroz
Summary: A group of friends, which were meant to be more, were out for the night. It was a special treat. At a distance people would guess it was just a group of strangers. What could possiblility happen? Review harshly! Waring: Contains lemon!


_**A Night at the Beach**_

By: Shadow-Pyroz

The full moon rises over the sand of a deserted white beach. A car pulls up to the edge of the beach and its headlight shine on the sand. Soon the headlights turn off, four people exit from the car. A group of friends, which were meant to be more, were out for the night. It was a special treat. At a distance people would guess it was just a group of strangers.

One was a young girl with fiery red hair that streamed down her back, and crimson eyes.

Then there was a silver haired girl as well, her hair reached down her back, her eyes were just as red as the girl before. Two necklaces wrapped around her neck, one that looked like it had a small red bead on it and another that was a black laced with a black charm.

There was only one boy, he had short black hair. His bangs hid his crystal blue eyes most of the time. He a red laced bracelet that looks like it was sewed together from thick sewing lace.

The last one was a girl with a purple strip in her black hair that fell around her face. She was much like her older brother. Her bangs usually hid one of her golden brown eyes but tonight she had her hair out of her face. The girls were all in slight blue bikinis but being the only boy, he was in a pair of black swim trunks that matched his hair. The beach was getting dark. It had been reserved for this night by the group.

"Pyro, Moka, Diva come on we don't have all night. Well we do but hurry up." The red head said running off ahead of them.

"Cul we aren't as fast as you slow down." Diva replied pulling her bangs out her face.

The full moon shined on both the water and sand making Cul's and Moka's eyes brighter than the stars. Moka had walked on with Cul toward the water while Pyro and Diva stayed farther back.

Moka looked back at Pyro and smiled, accidentally showing her fangs, Pyro blushed. Cul walked up and nudged Moka saying something Pyro nor Diva heard. Moka started to walk toward Pyro. Immediately he got a bad feeling.

Diva nudged him and said, "Well why are you standing here?"

He blushed and replied, "I… I don't know."

"Okay then, wow you're blushing." She said loud enough for the other two girls to hear. Moka blushed when she heard it.

Pyro blushed a little darker and said silently, "Please sis… Quiet down."

"Sorry it's just I've never seen you blush before," Diva laughed. She walked over to Moka and said something Pyro couldn't hear. "Come here Nii-chan."

Pyro stood up and walked over while looking at the ground.

Diva laughed again, "Something you want to say Moka?" She looked at Moka then at Pyro. He looked at Moka and looked back down to the sand. "I… I like you, Moka," Pyro spoke, his voice wavering.

Moka blushed dark red, "Really?"

"Y… yes, I do."

Moka hugged him, "Cause I kind of like you too."

Pyro blushed and hugged her back, "Really?"

"Y-yes really." Moka said. Diva smiled and nudged Cul who was smiling as well.

Pyro hugged Moka tightly, still blushing. "Yay!" he said with excitement in his voice.

Moka smiled, "You know you're actually really strong."

He chuckled lightly, "Sorry that I am."

"I-it's okay Pyro," Moka says blushed again.

"Are you sure?" Pyro moved his arms down and hugged her waist. He was blushing a little more.

She smiled saying, "Positive."

Diva and Cul had decided to moved off toward the water not wanting to spoil the moment that Pyro and Moka where having.

"Good." Pyro put his forehead to Moka's. She quickly leaned up and kissed Pyro. He blushed at the action. He leaned his head down and planted his lips on Moka's for a kiss. She also blushed at this action of Pyro's, but just kissed him back. Their tongues intertwined in each others mouth. When they broke the kiss, a strand of saliva glistens in the moonlight between their tongues. Their eyes lock as the invisible bond between them solidifies. The blushes on their faces were a very dark red as the strand of saliva broke.

Pyro broke his gaze with Moka and looked up to the corner of his eyes. Moka cocked her head as he did so. "What is wrong?" she asks sweetly. He placed his forehead to hers once again. As he did, he closed his eyes this time and lets out a hot breathed sigh.

"Do you remember when we first meet?" he said opening his eyes again. They were the same crystal blue as before, but his pupils were slit. Their eyes lock once again, but Moka soon turns her head to break the gaze. She blushed once again.

"Of course I do, Pyro," she said with a chuckle. "How could I forget the day you gave me this necklace." In her hands she held onto a necklace that had a charm that represented a crescent moon. Pyro placed the tip of his index finger to the charm, sadness crossing his face. Moka noticed this and kissed his cheek.

"Why are you so sad, Pyro?" she whispers into his ear. He hugged her tighter around the waist. She moved her arms and hugged him around his neck. The pupils of his eyes change back to normal and he looked at the ground.

"I don't deserve you, Moka," he said with a sad tinge in his voice. Moka places her hand gently to his cheek. Pyro flinched as she do so, but felt the soft touch of her lips on his cheek. He looked back at Moka, his pupils changing back to a slit. Their eyes locked once again. Moka could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You are wrong," she said sweetly, placing her forehead to his. She gaze up into his eyes. "I don't deserve you." Pyro was startled and broke from the hug. He falls backwards onto the ground.

"W…what do you mean?" he asks with a startled look on his face. Moka gripped both her shoulders with the opposite arm. She closes her eyes, smiling, and showing her fangs just a little.

"You are handsome," she says swaying a little, a dark red blush across her cheeks. "Strong, logical, funny, and I want you, Pyro." Pyro's eyes widen at Moka's statement. _What does she mean? _he thought trying to crawl away from her. She just walked towards as he crawled away. Soon, she reached out, grabbed his ankle, laid on top of him and pulling him into a hug. She buried her face into his chest as she said, "Please make me a woman, Pyro."

Pyro eyes were still wide, but he hugged her back. He messed with her silver hair as it touched his fingers. He leans his head up, kisses her cheek, and whispers in her ear, "As you wish." Just as he finished his sentence, he undid the knot to Moka's bikini top, letting it fall onto his chest.

Her body tensed up as she felt his hands snake up from her waist up to her chest. His fingertips ghosted over her sensitive breasts finally groping one of them. She moaned loudly at the sudden sensation, fueling Pyro on. He pinched her left nipple in between his fingers while he squeezed the rest of it. His lust-filled eyes watched as her face contorted into displays of pleasure. His lips formed into a wide smirk before he placed his lips on the neglected right peak.

"P-P-Pyro~" Moka moaned, lacing her fingers through his short, black locks. He teased her by nibbling lightly on the one in his mouth. This resulted in a rough pull to his hair. Obviously she didn't like teasing; he laughed to himself again. Once he felt satisfied with what he had done, he laid back down. Moka's eyes trailed down his chest, obviously liking the portion of his torso that she hadn't admired before. Her hands unconsciously reached out, brushing over his slight six-pack. Though she would never admit it, the silvernette had dreamed of something similar to this. Pyro found the curiosity in her eyes while she did this very cute. He leaned back up briefly to peck another kiss on her lips.

Moka reached down to his crouch and gripped the bulge in his swim trunks, which made him yelp. She mentally laughed at him. She reached her hands to the edge of his swim trucks, starting to remove them off of him. Once she had finished removing the trucks, she gazed upon his erect member.

"It's time for your pleasure," Moka said into his ear, before kissing his cheek and facing his raised member. The embarrassed boy looked away again as Moka stared at it in awe. It was her first time seeing one of those things!

Now facing the member again, she licked the tip gently, and repeated. For that she got two soft whimpers from Pyro, who was now hiding his face with his hands. The parts of his face that could be seen, however, were bright red.

She started sucking the tip now, before lowering her mouth down more. When she felt as though she couldn't hold in anymore, she proceeded licking and sucking on it, as she bobbed her head up and down the member.

Now, Pyro's hands had already removed themselves from his face, and you could see he was still embarrassed, but enjoying the treatment. His eyes widened as he started panting.

"Moka... I'm-" A gush of thick, white liquid flowed into Miku's mouth as she released his member. She kept as much as she could inside her mouth. She swallowed it, finding it slightly bitter. She looked up to see Pyro staring at her with a red face. She mentally chuckled laughed at him and stood up in-front of him. She then placed a finger to her bikini bottoms, moving them over a little to reveal her pink, soaking wet hole. "M…Moka?"

She smiled as she sat down just above his member. He could feel the tip of his member poke the hole of her slit. Soon after, he felt warmth and wetness surrounded his erect member, and heard Moka cry out in pain. He felt her hands grip his shoulders and he noticed that there was a slight scent of blood in the air. He looked to see blood dripping from Moka's hole and down his member.

"A…are you alright," said Pyro. He was really worried about Moka right now. She smiled down at him, showing her fangs just a little. She gritted her teeth when she moved to lay her chest on his. He noticed that their were dried strands of tears on her face. She kissed his neck to let him know that she was ok and sat back up. The view from below was perfect. He could see her large breasts as they glistened in the moonlight. She looked down at him and flashed him a bright smile before starting to ride him.

It was so sudden, Pyro didn't even have time to react to her forcing his member through her slit. The sound of skin against skin could be heard, as Moka bent down to kiss Pyro on the lips. His arms instinctively wrapped around her figure as he took the role as the person on top, now shoving into her.

"Ahh~ Py-Pyro~," she moaned loudly, signaling to him that he had found the right spot. With the slight distance between them, he was only able to brush against the spot roughly, but once her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she held herself closer to him, Pyro found it easier to just ram into that same spot over and over again. Her eyes were shut firmly, and her legs were spread out, resting on both sides of the blacknette. Just as quickly as before, Pyro got closer and closer to his climax, and Moka wasn't far behind. The original plan of staying quiet was now tossed aside, much like their clothes. Thoughts of the others seeing them like this weren't a concern to them; all of their thoughts were on each other and how they wished this moment would last forever.

"M-Moka…" he groaned, only a few thrusts from total bliss. With one more ram into her sweet spot, Moka was overcome with pleasure, almost screaming Pyro's name out as she had her first orgasm. The feeling of her tightening around him pushed him over the edge, causing him release with a loud grunt that seemed like a muffled version of Moka's name. They remained in the same, motionless position, basking in the afterglow of their climaxes. When it had died down, the blacknette pulled out from the tired girl. White globs on his seed poured out of her slit and onto the sand. She sat up, wrapping her arms around Pyro's neck, kissing him on his cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" they both heard the voice of Diva scream. When they looked over, both of their eyes slit, they noticed that Diva was standing a few feet from them. They saw that her face was red and that their was anger in her eyes. Cul was running up behind her just to see Pyro and Moka nude. She looked away in embarrassment.

"H…H…Hi, sis," stammered Pyro reaching for his swim trucks. Moka also reached for her top, putting it on soon after grabbing it. Pyro also placed on his swim trunks, standing up. He helped Moka up from the sand, who just gripped his arm.

"DON'T 'HI SIS' ME!" Diva screamed again. Her face was a very dark shade of red. It was the mixture of the blush she had and the anger she was having at the same time. She felt the arms of Cul grip her left arm.

"Please calm down, Diva," spoke Cul softly, almost as whisper. She rested her head on Diva's shoulder and Diva tensed up just a little. Diva just sighed to let out her anger.

"I am calm now, Cul," she said looking down at her and Cul looked up at her. Pyro cooed when he noticed the looks in their eyes. He could see that he and Moka had interrupted a touching moment between the two.

"So what happ-" Pyro was cut off when he saw Diva glare evilly back at him.

"I'm still mad at you nii-chan," she spoke with a hint of anger in her voice, pointing a finger at him. Cul grabbed that hand and placed it back to Diva's side. Diva was still giving her brother her evil stare.

Pyro just held up his hands and backed away from Diva with out saying a word. Moka followed after him before wrapping her arms around his. She rubbed her head on the top of his shoulder.

"If I get pregnant," she started off with a faint blush. "You will take responsibility, right?." Pyro placed a finger from his free hand to chin, lifting her head up so he could gaze into her lovely red slit eyes.

When his blue slit eyes meet hers, he said with confidence, "Of course I will take responsibility, my love." She hugged his arm, stood up on her toes, and placed her lips to his. He kissed her back as the full moon behind them changed its shade of white to yellow and then to the most beautiful color of red.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

AN: Well I would like to thank my good friend Diva for giving me the idea to write this fanfiction. There was suppose to be a fanfiction that follows up with this one, but I don't exactly feel comfortable writing it at this time.

Diva: Oh come on, Pyro…You wrote this one with no trouble.

Me: Well this one was kind of easy to write, Diva.

Diva: *rolls eyes* Whatever, Pyro…

Me: *Sighs* I make no promises, but there might be an inverse story that will have to deal with Cul and Diva. No guaranties…

Diva: Of course…

Cul: Say what?

Moka: *blushes* I would never do that.

Diva: *Looks at Moka* Uh huh… Sure Moka

Cul: *leans on Diva and Moka. Faint blush across her cheeks* You two sure seem to be the best of friends.

Me: *walks out of the room* I am not dealing with this random shit today or any other day. *opens door and walks out of house*

AN2: I really hope that everyone enjoyed the fanfiction! Please review this to the harshest extent that you can think of, just no spamming or flaming…


End file.
